Odd Dreams
by Nyaa-Neko
Summary: One night, three ten year old girls from three different dimensions all share a dream. And they share something else in common as well...Ichigo is their mother, even though they have different fathers. Oneshot. IxM, IxR, IxK, and other minor pairings.


Odd Dreams

"Good night, Suika, darling." Kisshu told his ten-year-old daughter as he tucked her in for the night.

"Sleep well, Suika, honey." Ichigo smiled down at her daughter.

Suika Momomiya smiled sleepily. "'Night, Mommy, Daddy."

* * *

"See you in the morning, sweetheart." A blond-haired Ryou told the ten-year-old lump in the bed.

"Good night, Momo-cutie!" Squealed Ichigo as she hugged their daughter.

"Mama, stop! I can't breathe! 'Night, Mama, Papa!" Momo Shirogane mumbled drowsily.

* * *

"Good night, Kiichigo. Have a nice dream." Masaya said as he stroked his ten-year-old daughter's hair.

"I love you, Kiichigo. Good night." Ichigo said as she pulled the covers over the girl.

"I love you too!" Kiichigo Aoyama yawned. "Good night, Mom, Dad."

* * *

Kiichigo fell asleep. It was pretty easy for her, as she wasn't a teenager yet, and she slipped into a dream.

Kiichigo Aoyama looked like her mother in terms of hair and eye-color, which both were dark red. She, in real life, was in fifth grade with her friends Kita and Minami. But she had some friends outside of school, as well. There was Taimu, the daughter of Minto and Kisshu; Paseri, the daughter of Retasu and Ryou; Aisukuriimu, the daughter of Purin and Taruto; Budou, the daughter of Zakuro and Keiichiro; Piichi, the daughter of Ringo and Gato; and Kudamono, the daughter of Berii and Meguro. She herself was the daughter of Ichigo and Masaya, who both kept in touch with all of the former Mew Mews. Hence, her friends outside of school.

But in the dream, she looked like a Mew Mew, in a costume similar to her mother's. In fact, it was the same, just possibly a little darker. Even her hair was like that-a dark pink. Her eyes, however, were just like her mother's when she was Mew Ichigo. Her ears and tail were the same as well.

"Wow!" Kiichigo exclaimed. "I'm a Mew Mew! Just like Mom!"

And then, as dreams tend to go, Kiichigo went on to be a dream Mew Mew, summoning her weapon and attacking dreamy villains.

"Kiichigo Beru Beru!" A similar-looking weapon to the Sutoro Beru Beru appeared, and Kiichigo posed. "For the future of the world, I will be of service, nyan!" She twirled around, laughing and meowing. "Ribbon! Raspberry Check!"

After doing this a few times, in a sort of incorrect way akin to most dreams, she sat down, hugging her weapon to her chest.

"This is so fun! I love being a Mew Mew! I want to be Mew Kiichigo forever!" The ten-year-old giggled.

"Ribbon! Peach Check!" Kiichigo's smile turned to a frown. What was Piichi doing here? And, wasn't her attack a little different? The young Mew Mew got up, and looked around. She could see no one.

"Hello? Piichi? Is that you?" Holding the Raspberry Bell Bell out at arm's length in front of her, the daughter of a one-time alien dictator was very afraid. The one-time alien dictator part of her father would not be proud.

"Huh? Who's this?" Kiichigo screamed at the voice. Everything turned dark in her dream, and it was pretty scary for a little girl to hear a disembodied voice. Even if it did sound worried as well. And even if she was a Mew Mew.

Or rather, as dreams seem to do, Kiichigo Aoyama forgot entirely she was a Mew Mew and had a weapon that could give Scary Voice-san a run for his or her money. Yes, that was how it went down.

"I-I'm w-w-warning y-you!" The voice started again, making Kiichigo shake with fear. Of course, the voice was stuttering madly, and in reality, sounded as threatening as the chance for the North Pole to become a tropical getaway to rival Hawaii. Pretty much negative. "I'm-m a-a-arm-med."

Then, although it was a little sketchy, Kiichigo calmed down. She heard the fake threat, and somehow realized it wasn't real. The poor voice was as scared as she was!

"Um, I'm armed too?" Kiichigo said, but it sounded like an innocent question. Once again, not too threatening. "But I don't want to fight. You sound like a Mew Mew too. Maybe we can be teammates!" Her Ichigo genes were finally taking over.

Act cute, and there is no way that you can possibly lose!

"Uh, yeah! Of course! I'm Mew Momo!" The voice sounded happier, now that the voice that it heard didn't sound threatening. Even though it really never did.

But you can never tell with disembodied voices, now can you?

"Nice to meet you! I'm Mew Kiichigo! Say, are you Piichi Akaii?" Kiichigo grinned. If this was just her...distant relative whose specific relation was weird because she was her mom's cousin, then this was all just a big, silly misunderstanding!

"No, I'm Momo Shirogane. Are you-what was that?" Both girls, even though they couldn't see each other, whipped their heads around to the right. Or the left. You can't really tell in something that isn't real, like a dream...

"Who are you two? I'm Mew Suika, and I can Watermelon Check either of you two if you two are evil!" Great. Another disembodied voice.

It was getting a little much for Kiichigo.

The same for Momo, but Kiichigo didn't know that. After all, it's pretty hard to see what the emotion of a disembodied voice is if you can't see them. And you can't hear it if they don't talk, which is why disembodied voices are hard to study.

"Yeah, well-WHAT IS THAT?" Kiichigo screamed. Finally! Something they could see! Of course, it wasn't very pretty.

It was a kirema anima. Of a moose. Or possibly a deer. Or maybe a polar bear. Anyway, it was big, white, had a large number of spiky things poking out of its head, and had hooves. And it didn't look very nice.

All three disembodied voices (well, two, if you follow one of them around, since they could see themselves) screamed. And possibly dodged a large, laser-like attack fired by the large kirema anima of a moose or deer. Or maybe a polar bear.

"Wait!" One of the voices called out. Kiichigo thought it was the one who called herself Mew Suika, but it was hard to tell. All of their voices sounded similar, and for all she knew, it could have been herself. "Let's attack!"

"Yeah! We're Mew Mews!" Another one called out. Kiichigo supposed it was the one who called herself Mew Momo, but again, it was hard to tell.

"Okay, let's do this!" Kiichigo was pretty sure she said that. But, again, it was hard to tell. After all, it's hard to know the goings-on of dreams. Because, you know, they're not real, and laws of physics don't really apply. Darn those laws of physics!

"Ribbon!"

"Raspberry!"

"Peach!"

"Watermelon!"

"Check!"

Three attacks, one a sort of red-pink, one a sort of tan-pink, and one a sort of green-pink, hit the moose-deer-or-maybe-polar-bear monster kirema anima at the same time, defeating it on impact.

Now then, if this was reality, then an alien would have popped out of said kirema anima, and the people who were wondering what the heck that animal was would have been happy, but, as has been said multiply times before, this wasn't reality. This was a dream. So, said moose-dear-or-maybe-polar-bear kirema anima just disappeared.

However, it did do one good thing.

It lit up the dream.

So then all three ten-year-old Mew Mews could see each other.

They all looked pretty similar-all of them appeared to be younger variations on Mew Ichigo.

Kiichigo, as was said before, had red-pink hair, and her costume was darker pink.

Momo, as was not said before, had tan-pink hair, and her costume was a lighter pink in a more tan shade.

Suika, as was not said before as well, had the same color of pink, but instead of having darker pink as a secondary color, had green. Her hair, also, was a light green.

But all of their eyes were the same-a light, bright pink, and all of them had the same cat ears and tail, just like Mew Ichigo's.

Who, coincidentally, was all three of their mothers. At one time. Impressive, no?

Oh no, don't fret, Ichigo was not a bad busy woman, but rather...well...

She was easily loved.

And three men loved her very much. But, as is the case with many things in life, only one would be able to win her heart.

However, when people love you, it's hard not to at least like them a lot back.

So, therefore, it wasn't set in stone which man she ended up with.

Apparently, it seemed, she could have ended up with any of those three.

However, if confusion is still in the air, then do not worry! Everybody is feeling the whole "huh?" right now.

"Wait..." Suika started. She screwed her eyes up. "You two look like me."

"Yeah." Momo agreed. "Something's not right, here."

Kiichigo looked at Suika, then Momo, then down at herself. Finally, she connected them. "We all look like Mom!"

Momo looked at her. "Your mom? No way, this is Mama's costume."

Suika shook her head, glaring at the two of them. "As if! This is Mommy's costume! I've seen newspaper pictures of it!"

"So have I!" Screamed Momo and Kiichigo simultaneously. A general feeling of dislike was spreading through the three girls. There was no way those two would steal their mother!

Kiichigo was the first to break the silence. "So...all of our mothers either look the same, or all have the same dress...or..."

Ugh. Nobody wanted to think about it. Even at the age of ten, most girls know all about cheating, in some way or another. Be it a TV show or real life or something else, an older child, especially a girl, is sure to be knowledgeable.

Suika scoffed. "There is no way Mommy could have married anybody but Daddy."

Momo glared at both of them, switching her victim every couple of seconds (and once again, like the whole disembodied voice thing, it wasn't too threatening). "Yeah, well, Mama and Papa are really in love. She said she never felt anything like that with her first boyfriends."

Kiichigo's tail lashed back and forth as she slightly bared her kitty canines. "Mom and Dad never broke up, and never will! And there is no way Mom would go to Kisshu or Ryou or somebody."

The two Ichigo-like Mew Mews looked up at Kiichigo, their expressions halfway between confusion and disgust.

"What did you say about Daddy?"

"Why did you say Papa's name?"

Kiichigo slowly turned her head from Momo, to Suika, back to Momo, and back to Suika. "You...don't look like Taimu or Paseri. And you said your names were Momo and Suika. So...then...how can Ryou and Kisshu be your dads?"

Momo cleared her throat, tossing her peach-pink hair. "Well, my Mama was the original leader of the Mew Mews, Mew-"

"ICHIGO!" Momo looked taken aback, as both Kiichigo and Suika had interrupted her together. All six pink eyes stared at the other four.

"Hold on...all of our costumes are almost exactly like Mew Ichigo's." Suika started. "Does that mean...that both of your mothers...are both...Mew Ichigo?"

"Yeah." Momo nodded.

"Same here." Kiichigo agreed.

"So..." Suika put a finger to her chin in deep thought. "Who are your fathers?"

"Ryou." Momo stated nervously.

"Masaya." Kiichigo mumbled.

"Mine is Kisshu." Suika nodded, shivering. All three girls, in their respective dreams, were feeling a little chilled. They didn't know how all of them were Ichigo's daughters, but it was a dream, and logic was skewed. But then again, people in the dreams don't really know this. So the young Mew Mews all tried to get their little heads around this odd fact, how all of them were the same age, with the same mother, but with different fathers.

Momo hugged her knees. "I never had any siblings..."

Kiichigo and Suika mumbled the same thing.

"So..." The daughter of Ryou started. "How are we all here? I always thought that Mama broke up with Masaya when she was in high school because she fell in love with Papa. But Masaya understood. As for Kisshu, after the Deep Blue battle, he just left her alone, and they never gave it a chance."

"Mommy and Masaya always told me they grew apart after Mommy left England. Being apart for too long made them realize it was time to find somebody else. But it was okay. They didn't dump each other or cheat. Then Daddy came back, and Mommy fell in love! And Ryou and Mommy tried to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but it didn't work out." The daughter of Kisshu explained, leaning on her hands and looking up at the swirling darkness of a dream void. (Of course, she didn't know this was something not filled in by the dream, and barely regarded it at all. Such goes the ways of dreams. Twisted reality accepted as reality. They're pretty weird...)

"Mom and Dad always loved each other. She never loved Ryou or Kisshu, and never had to break up. End of story." Huffed the daughter of Masaya.

Momo looked over to Kiichigo. "Hey, if Mama ended up with Masaya, then who'd Papa end up with?"

"You mean Ryou?"

"Yeah."

"And what about Daddy? You know, Kisshu?" Asked Suika before Kiichigo could answer Momo's question.

"Well, Ryou ended up with Retasu, and Kisshu ended up with Minto." Kiichigo nodded.

Momo looked surprise. "No way! Retasu and Pai fell in love!"

"Pai? Retasu and Pai?" Kiichigo raised an eyebrow. By now, all three girls were sitting in a circle, and it appeared as if one girl was sitting in front of two angled, image-altering mirrors.

"Where did that come from?" Suika pondered. "Ryou and Retasu together is correct. Or at least, that's what I saw. Mommy and Daddy have pictures of their wedding. And they even have two kids! Keiru and Hourensou."

"No, Retasu and Ryou's kids are Paseri and Kyabetsu." Kiichigo corrected.

"Well, Ryou and Pai have one girl, and her name is Edamame." Momo growled.

All three girls were silent, and one was silently fuming (how would you feel if the conversation was about the children of your father and somebody else?).

Suika drummed her fingers on the swirling darkness that was the ground. Once again, nobody thought it was weird, as it was a dream, and dreams have odd logic...etcetera, etcetera.

"Well, maybe this is some weird science fiction thing." The half-alien mused, running her fingers through her light green hair.

"Huh?" Momo asked, her fingers absentmindedly playing with the shoelaces on her boots.

"Like...um..." Kiichigo squinted her eyes, trying to grasp this concept, as she smoothed her ruffled pink Mew skirt.

"Like in those books!" Suika stared at the other two. They shook their heads. "You don't read science fiction?" She looked taken aback.

"Nope." Kiichigo said as Momo shook her head no. "Maybe it's because your father is an alien, so you like spaceships more, or something."

Suika shrugged. "Well, maybe there are different dimensions, or universes. In some stories, machines are used to go through black holes, zoom through them and fwoosh! Come out in another dimension! Then, the people are the same, but different! Or entirely different!" Then Suika started to rant on and on about how some series went about this, and how some people went to other universes to avoid the destruction of their own...and completely lost Momo and Kiichigo.

"Um, Suika? Suika? Suika!" Momo started to snap her fingers in front of the sci-fi fan girl's face as Kiichigo tried a verbal approach.

The girl, realizing she was ranting, cleared her throat in an embarrassed way. "Sorry. But, what I meant was, that we could be from different dimensions. But things happened differently in each dimension, and Mommy ended up with different people. Daddy, Masaya, and Ryou all loved Mommy, and they all seemed to be okay as a boyfriend. So, we are all Mommy's daughters!" Suika grinned. "But, I guess, different Mommies...so...um...it's okay! Because Mommy didn't cheat!"

Momo suddenly smiled. "But then we're half-sisters, right? That's cool! I didn't have any brothers or sisters!"

Kiichigo giggled. "Yeah! But, will we get to see each other again? Because you two are really cool! I like having sisters!"

All three got up, facing each other in a circle.

"I don't know, but let's all remember this, okay?" Suika proposed, holding out her two hands, one to each of her newly acquired half-sisters from different dimensions.

"Yeah!" Kiichigo and Momo exclaimed, each taking one of Suika's hands, and clasping their other hands together, making a Mew Mew ring.

Because this is a dream, people are entitled to do really stupid things and think it's normal. So, in this shared dream, the three girls started to dance around in a circle while giggling like maniacs.

Don't ask.

It's a dream.

Laughing, Kiichigo started to talk. "But, we're in a Mew Ichigo costume, right?" Momo and Suika nodded. "So then, um, does that mean we'll all have to become Mew Mews in the future? Or, does this mean that we suddenly became Mew Mews?"

The dancing stopped, as all three girls dropped their handholds and thought deeply. One would suppose, in a dream, it takes more thought power to think deeply.

"Maybe."

"That would be cool, though."

"Yeah!"

"Remember, earlier?"

"Yeah!"

"That was fun!"

"I want to do it again!"

"Maybe we'll all be leaders, like our mothers!"

All three girls grinned at each other.

"I wonder what a Raspberry Bell Bell Version Up would look like?" Kiichigo thought out loud. "Or a Peach Bell Bell Version Up, or a Watermelon Bell Bell Version Up."

Her two half-sisters nodded.

"Well," Suika began. "I say that we should all wish each other good luck if we ever become Mew Mews. We might have a couple years to wait though."

"Yeah, Mama was older when she became a Mew Mew." Momo added. "But I think we'll all kick butt!"

Kiichigo smiled. "Yup! All of our Mew teams!"

And they talked for the rest of the night.

* * *

Suika yawned, flipping her dark green hair out of her yellow-pink eyes. It was morning.

Jumping out of bed, she walked over to her mirror.

"That was a strange dream." Her reflection looked normal, not like a Mew Mew at all. She had straight dark green hair that fell down to just above her shoulders, and her eyes looked like a cross between her mother's and her father's. Her ears were slightly pointed from being a half-alien.

She smirked, one hand reaching up to touch one of the points. "If I ever become Mew Suika, then I won't have to worry about these. They'll be cat ears, like Momo and Kiichigo."

"Nya!"

* * *

Momo yawned, rolling out of bed.

"Ow!" She yelped, as she hit the floor. At least her sheets, which had become tangled around her, gave her some padding. After extracting herself from the bed sheets, she examined herself in the morning light.

"Nothing like last night. Totally normal fifth grader, not a Mew Mew." Her pink-blue eyes glanced around her room, and looked at her blonde hair that was just shy of shoulder-length. She stretched, smiling.

"Heh! I wonder how Suika and Kiichigo are doing!"

"Nya!"

* * *

Kiichigo yawned, trying to recall her dream. "Oh yeah! Suika and Momo! I miss them!" Stretching, she got up from her futon and walked over to her window.

She looked at her transparent reflection on the glass, while also taking in the beautiful morning. Dark pink hair that was shorter than shoulder-length bounced around as she moved her head, and her dark red eyes stared back at her.

"They'll be pink if I'm ever a Mew Mew."

"Nya!"

* * *

Author's Note:

Meh, I stayed up late one night from wanting to write a piece to analyze some characters, and this is the product. Suika, Momo, and Kiichigo are all going to star in whatever I'm doing after Flying Solo finishes/enters its climax, and I wanted to play around with them. Kiichigo, if anybody remembers, I used before in Mother's DNA, a one-shot I did for Mother's Day. Also, I listed the girls in Kiichigo's world, and those are the same as the Mew Mew Two girls in Mother's DNA. Except for Momo, who I changed to Piichi, since Momo was the name of the daughter of Ryou and Ichigo. So, basically, this isn't supposed to go anywhere. It was about the characters. Being ten-year-olds. Why I wanted to do a child age is beyond me, since they are going to be older when I use them in my next major project. Maybe it's because here, they're free of teen angst. Feh, whatever. I hope you enjoyed it. I can always do more with these three. I like doing a story that is Ichigo/Masaya, Ichigo/Ryou, and Ichigo/Kisshu all at the same time, without flaming or bashing one of the pairings. Very peaceful. So, read and review, please.

Disclaimer:

Tokyo Mew Mew does not belong to me. It belongs to Mia Ikumi, Reiko Yoshida, Kodansha, and any other respective owners.


End file.
